Blank Pages
by Aoixx
Summary: When you're starting a story, what do you first see? Blank pages. So, perhaps this time it's Miharu's turn to jot down his own storyline in his mind over how horrible his new school is and how Yoite turned things around.   AU: Yoite x Miharu.
1. New Beginnings

**First** Nabari no Ou fanfiction ever, so cut me a bit of slack perhaps? There might be some OOCness hidden around there, but I will try to be as accurate with the characters as I possibly can.

Story is set in an alternate universe.

**Pairing**: Yoite x Miharu, mostly. I don't own either of them. The only thing I own is my personal, created character.

Credit for this story's idea goes completely to my friend, Alice [ who's name isn't really Alice, but I call her that anyhow ].

* * *

First day of school. No big surprise here, right? Everyone went through it every year once they were old enough. New places, new faces, new buildings.. the whole nine yards.

That usual pounding in your heart every time you took a step through the corridor filled with chit-chattering kids that never seemed to take a chance to breathe merely because they found out about a juicy gossip of the local kid that set a car on fire.

But who's to say it won't be a good year? Each one is different; each one brings new surprises, new subjects, new topics, new everything that would make your head spin.

Then why wasn't it interesting for this particular individual? Miharu Rokujou. Just your typical, ordinary, mellow, calm boy who mainly desired to keep his business his and his alone. Ignoring the giggling girls, the overly boisterous kids that just squawked and rampaged all the way off to their classrooms once the bell resounded through the inside of the building they were currently in. Echoes of doors opening and shutting, seats being taken.. but none were taken into his consideration.

The raven haired male merely closed his eyes, heaving out a sigh as a pale hand reached to fasten the strap of his dark olive colored backpack.

Finally halting in front of a particular door way, head drifted inches back to have emerald pools lock onto a small sign that hung onto a metal ornament that read 6 - 2. So. This was it.

Nothing he couldn't handle. Another sigh was heaved out of his system as he canted his head back into place; reaching over, rolling the door to a part just when the teacher inside began to explain to his class that there would be a new student attending their school year and they should all welcome him. Welcome him? Hah. He wouldn't even pay attention to them, let alone become acquaintances with any. So why should they even bother to begin with?

Lowering his head, the youth closed the door behind him.. knowing for a well known fact that all eyes had already fallen straight onto him the minute he set foot inside that classroom. The teacher continued.. not like he had anything better to do. He seemed to be those types of teachers that just sit back in their chair during an exam, whip out a daily newspaper and just fall asleep on the job. Easy teaching, easy pay, easy life.

" Ah, there you are. " the man began, " this is Miharu Rokujou, class. I expect you all to be nice. "

Raising his head, eyes scanning the contents of the place they were stationed. History class, was it? It should be.. since the walls where completely over run by maps and different, tattered, old pictures that seemed to be a century old with yellow tape that probably had seen better days.

" I hope we can have a nice year together. " A smile. A charming smile was given, almost having those over dramatic sparkles shimmering in the background that made any girl fall head over heels. Of course.. these girls were shallow.. so anything that was the opposite sex was a perfect target for them.

The class was filled with mostly girls, boys.. seemed to be scarce. And the few that were left weren't exactly interesting to begin with. Not like he would end up showing interest to any of them any time soon. This was going to be a piece of cake. If you don't exist in anyone else's life- they won't invade yours. Simple task.

There was only one catch.

A catch that would probably turn his normal, ordinary life inside out. _Completely_.

* * *

Short, yes. This we know. But is it worth continuing? R&R, please. Suggestions are also welcome, so don't be afraid to through your ideas out there. They will be well appreciated.


	2. Unexpected Encounter

Whoo! Here again. Well, I got five reviews. Mostly all were offline, but they still count as something, right?

Thanks for all of your support, guys. I'm really trying my best here.

Here you will be introduced to a character that is totally original. It has "copyright", sort of speak, to Alice. She just allowed me to use her for this particular story simply because-…well, you'll see why once you read it.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Well, that class wasn't as bad as he first thought. It actually proved to have given him additional knowledge.. even if it was in a small percentage. Miharu learned all about Egyptians, Sphinx, Pharaohs, all that fun stuff. Regardless, he did have a good time; surprisingly some of the students that attended today offered their support on the assignment that had been given. Leave it to these types of schools to give you an assignment since the very first day you start.

One of the people that offered help was a blonde girl who seemed more or less his same age. She was a few inches taller than he was, hair being a bright gold—kind of like sunflowers—that reached past her shoulders and a few ways down her back. Eyes that were mesmerizing brown, that didn't seem to hold a single fiber of fear—simply determination and courage. She was a smooth talker but also contained a strong spirit, quick tongue and a short temper.

The second one was a male. Hairstyle was in a boy cut in a shimmer shade of pure silver. Eyes were a shade of the purest red—kind of like fire when you stare at it way too long. That type of burning sensation was the feeling that he gave off to those that surrounded him as well as a sweet tone of voice and a helping hand to those who needed.

It did seem pretty strange that his hair color as well as his eye color were so … unique. But, then again, who wasn't in this place?

The three had decided to meet up at a local café that was just around the corner so they could discuss the homework and work in a group. It's not like Miharu didn't mind doing the work by himself, but the girl—Raimei—was so horribly determined for him to go that he simply just said yes in order for her to plainly stop her lips from flapping around any longer.

Kouichi—the boy—simply laughed the whole matter off nervously, considering he would gain a glare from her regardless. After cellphone numbers were exchanged and time schedule was set the three were off to their distinctive classes.. well, it was mainly electives. There was gym, kendo, swimming, art, who knows what else. It wasn't like Miharu was interested in any of them to begin with—

Grunting; it didn't seem as if the youth was paying much attention to where his steps were heading in and all he remembered was bumping into something.. or _someone_.

Raising his gaze, Miharu found himself stunned at the sight he acquired.

Hypnotizing blue was now staring down at him. He didn't dare to move.. even though Miharu knew that he should, he just couldn't. All that was around him was blocked completely out and all of the smaller male's attentions were focused onto the individual that had bumped into him. Of which also had caused some of his books to tumble out of his hold.

He had no idea what this feeling was. He had no idea who this person was, what his name is, where he came from or the reason why they were just staring at each other as if they were playing some silly childhood game of who could stare longer without blinking.

Just when Miharu placed his thoughts into motion, he heard a very familiar, female voice coming from the end of the hallway calling out " Miharuuuu ~ ! "

Perking just slightly, the elder male repeated in a soft tone.. " Mi.. haru. "

Cheeks gained color on Miharu's end, realizing how dumb he must've been looking and in the end he simply crouched and snatched his belongings from the floor they had been abandoned on, trying to brush off how.. intriguing the way they made his name sound.

Soon to be joined by the female that had been calling out to the boy several times now, almost making everyone that was currently in the corridor memorized it in mere seconds. Miharu sighed; turning to the one that was now standing beside him, he frowned. " What are _you_ doing here, Claudia? "

She was his cousin. Or so he had been told.. how, he didn't know how. But all they said was that they were related and that was enough for him to go along with it. Taking into consideration, of course, that the girl was as stubborn as she was kind—well, that was an understatement. Arms crossed, watching her closer.. she **had** actually gotten taller since the last time he saw her. She had dark, charcoal colored hair that reached past her shoulders and almost hitting her back, though it was probably longer since she usually had them in pigtails.

Her eyes were a shade of red—kind of like ripe strawberries that had been just plucked off from the vines. She had a sweet tone of voice, and you could also detect that she was slightly overprotective over him.. you could even see it, too, when the girl began to stare at the person Miharu had bumped into.

Wait.

Quickly turning about, finding no one there, other than the people that were talking so loud it was making his ears hurt.

" Who was he? " Claudia asked as she placed her hand on Miharu's shoulder, tilting her head so she could see his expression better which, of course, didn't really change much from his usual demur.

" I don't know…but I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough. " was all he gave as his final response to her inquiry. Suddenly, his body tipped to the side as he was shaken almost violently by her grasp " Well we better find out soon because I don't want him doing anything bad to you, Miharu! " she said in exclamation causing the other kids to turn their attentions over to the small commotion that was going on in the very middle of the hallway.

Both blinked; Miharu could care less.. but his cousin seemed to be people shy—since she was literally dragging him off somewhere by the wrist.

" Where are we going..? " the boy muttered, but with enough tone for her to hear. " You'll see. " she responded, smiling back to him.

* * *

R&R? ~


	3. A Demon Incarnate

Aaaaand I'm back. It's 5:47 A.M. and I decided to just jot this down because, well...I couldn't really sleep. This sickness is driving me insane. Stupid cold.

But anyway! As stated before, the only thing I own here is Alice's and my characters nothing more and nothing less. Other than that, enjoy my little splurge of inspiration. 8D

* * *

"So, technically…what you mean to say is that you dragged me all the way here, made me skip my third period class and on top of all of that the only reason you brought me here was because you wanted a slice of pizza and a slushie?" Miharu pointed out with a dull expression as well as a dull tone whilst looking at his reflection in the glass window in front of him just before he took a small slurp from his smoothie.

"Yup!" Claudia beamed a smile, nibbling on the cheesy goodness on a slab of cooked flour and a layer of sauce. Oh, and don't forget the pepperoni. That's the part that was overwhelming of her meal—it looked as if it was about to take over the whole plate just moments before it'd decide to take over the world, instead.

Sighing, the boy slouched in his stool, feeling as if he was dangling five feet from the ground when they were only a few inches away from it. This was one of those chairs that are usually near the windows that you take around seven minutes to get on if you don't know how to lift yourself high enough. Plucking his plastic straw from his frozen, pink (strawberry, of course) drink only to twirl it within his hold, "I guess that reason isn't so bad..school was boring, anyway." Sighing, Miharu glanced over to the background that was filled with chairs, seats and a lot of clinking and clanking due to the people that were currently either taking their time talking and allowing their food to be cold or just gobbling it down because they'll be late for work.

There were actually a couple of people from school, as well thus this made Miharu feel better. Wait, better? He wasn't feeling bad to begin with. Shrugging all thoughts off, lingering back to his cousin who occupied herself with the crust of her first slice, and now eyeing the second one like an eagle to a hopping rabbit…she sure was a special case.

"So, what do you know about that guy?" the boy came out and plainly threw out the subject causing her to halt in mid bite. Blinking, she turned her attentions to the youth with a smile—a smile he could easily look past.

"Who?" she inquired, almost nervously.

"You know..that guy from earlier. With the hat?" he muttered, but just enough for her to hear over the noises in the background. "I know you saw him, too."

Sighing, Claudia slouched into the back of her chair as sights rolled right back onto her half eaten meal.

"Listen…Miharu, I think it's best for you not to ask me about him." Shoulders raised in a form of defense. Turning his sights back to her, a brow quirked to her statement, "What do you mean? What's so wrong about him?"

"It's not…that it's wrong, it's just that—"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Cloudy." A female voice interrupted them from the doorway that was right next to where they were sitting which mentally would make you want to plug your ears in with a nail or two just because of how annoying it was. Both Miharu as we as Claudia glanced right over to the trio that were staring at them like a couple of harpies ready to attack at any given moment.

One of them was blonde, curly haired, green eyes, pale and silky smooth skin. Just your typical Barbie with a bad attitude to boot. She seemed like the leader of the pack… the way the other two were standing behind her with a smirk on their faces. The other one was red headed, more or less the same type of hairstyle as the first one but a bit longer. The same tone of skin color, eyes were a shade of dark brown and the one beside her was a dark haired girl who had short, jet black hair that reached her shoulders. She had yellow colored eyes—but clearly and honestly? They were probably contact lenses.

"I heard you saw Yoite today." The blonde said, tilting her head to a side as she grinned from ear to ear like a Cheshire Cat. Claudia scowled, looking back at her food with a huff, "What if I did?" was muttered out, picking at the slices of pepperoni from her food.

"What did he say to you, Cloudy?" the girl planted a hand onto the table with a loud THUMP causing everyone to glance over to the source of the sound and noises slowly quieted. "You should know better than to stay away from him, got it? Or else we're going to make your life a living Hell." Giggling, turning her sights to Miharu which caused her smile to widen more than it already was. Doesn't that hurt?

Miharu simply kept his gaze locked onto her—almost as if this was some kind of a challenge. But he wasn't one to back down without a fight if that's what she was looking for.

"Just a small warning. Yoite is mine…you two should remember that. Now..toodles~!" another giggle was released as the three bound out of the store…and the second they did? The whole place went back to its busy and loud usual self.

Her hand reached up and rubbed her expressions as Claudia sighed, "See? That's the reason why I told you not to get too close to him."

Turning his sights over to the melting drink in his plastic cup which was decorated with small droplets of water before finally speaking, "Who was that, anyway?"

Tilting her head to a side, keeping her eyes closed as she released another defeated exhale of oxygen into the atmosphere, "You see, Miharu..it's like this…"


End file.
